A gem named Bismuth
by Pearlislove
Summary: Bismuth, in the eye of the Crystal Gems.


**A/N: Yes this refers to Bismuth x Pearl shipping because holy shit YES!**

Everyone who knew Bismuth, had a different view of her. Of what he represented in their brave little rebellion. For some, he meant more, for others, less, but no matter what, they always had an opinion about her.

 **Rose Quartz**

For Rose Quartz, Bismuth was hope. he could make the weapons, that they needed to fight, and he could make the bonds, they needed to coexist.

He help them grow stronger physically, and he could help them grow stronger in their heart and faith. If anyone was ever in doubt, they'd seek out Bismuth, because When Bismuth spoke of the rebellion, he spoke with such a passion, that no one could doubt that what they were doing was right.

Rose Quartz knew, that she could never love Pearl the same way she loved her. It was her greatest sadness. But when she saw and Bismuth and Pearl together, she felt a hope growing inside her, that maybe, just maybe, Pearl could find love somewhere else, with someone else, and have her happy ever after after all.

When Bismuth showed her the weapon, she was shocked, completely baffled to find out that Bismuth, her friend who was supposed to share her every value, was capable of such thoughts and actions.

She never wanted to break anyone's heart, so she hid Bismuth away, never telling anyone her secret, because she knew, that Bismuth simply having 'disappeared', wouldn't break their hearts the way the truth would.

Bismuth always told Rose she was too kind for her own good, and Rose guessed she'd been right.

 **Pearl**

Pearl always loved Bismuth. Not the way she loved Rose, or maybe just close, but she still loved her.

She loved the way Bismuth would joke about her being a Pearl, like her past was nothing to process or heal, just something that you could use for entertainment and cheap jokes. Pearl loved when Bismuth would ask her to do things, or ask who her master was, laughing when Pearl answered that 'he could do it himself' or that 'she belonged to no one'.

Bismuth made it easier for her to handle others pity, as well as her own dark, dangerous demands that lived in her mind.

For Pearl, Bismuth was simplicity and joy.

After Bismuth disappeared, Pearl found it harder to move own and continue fighting. She found it harder to feel inspired, and she found it harder to see the battles till the end.

She became more dependant on Rose Quartz than ever before, and she started doing stupid sacrifices for her sake, not really caring if it meant a regeneration, or two, or a hundred. It was supposedly worth it.

She still saw the rebellion and the war to the end, though, because that's what she promised Bismuth.

 **Garnet**

For Garnet, much like Pearl, Bismuth was someone who did many things easier for her. Just like he wasn't tip-toeing around the fact that Pearl was a pearl , he wasn't tip-toeing around the fact that Garnet was a fusion. Instead, he joked with her about it as often as he joked with Pearl about her background.

It was relaxing to have someone that wasn't on edge around you and/or watched you like an animal at a zoo, but simply treated you like any other gem in your little group of rebels.

Garnet saw Bismuth as simplicity and joy for herself, and hope and possibility for others.

Garnet knew, that Rose would never love Pearl. But Bismuth might have. therefore, Garnet worked hard to push the two of them together, and it seemed like it was working, the specific outcomes you wanted increasing in likeliness every day until…

Bismuth disappeared.

After that, Pearl backed. She lost energy and stopped caring a much for herself. She started clinging more to Rose to ever before and she started doing stupid things in the name of her and the rebellion. It hurted in you to see how much Bismuth's disappearance affected the entire rebellion.

Bismuth used to tell Garnet, that it was better try and fail, than to not try at all, but seeing how Pearl became after Bismuth left, made Garnet suspect he'd been wrong.

 **Amethyst**

Amethyst hadn't heard of Bismuth before the day Steven pulled him out of Lion's mane, but when she saw how strongly the other's reacted, it made her feel weird. With Bismuth by their side, neither Amethyst nore Steven really seemed very important anymore. In fact, it appeared as though Garnet and Pearl had missed Bismuth so much that it was just plain weird that they never ever mentioned her before. Amethyst had heard a lot of anecdotes from the war, and about the gems that thought for earth's freedom in it, but neither Pearl, Garnet or Rose ever mentioned him.

Amethyst had a bad feeling, but she didn't care, because she had **never** seen Garnet this open and emotional, nor had she ever seen Pearl this happy. At least not since Rose died but hardly before that either. Plus the guy did do a great Pizza, and thouh it was a bit hard to swallow it was no problem for Amethyst.

When they watched the *Lonely Blade's movie', Amethyst started to suspect something again. Bismuth seemed to keen to have the hero vaporise their enemies and gain access to the ultimate power than anything, which was clear warning light.

Amethyst barely felt surprised when Steven came back in with Bismuth in a bubble, but seieng Garnet's and Pearl's reactions made her heart break, and he quickly decided she'd be napping on the beach tonight. She wouldn't be able to bear staying in the temple, because it would force her to listen to Pearl and Garnet's crying echoing though the temple as they mourned their lost friend.

Seeing Pearl and Garnet's happiness when Bismuth appeared, and the heart-broken sadness when his bubble is put in the burning room, Amethyst understood why they never mentioned her. It was best that way.

 **Steven**

"Maybe you are better than her"

When steven first met him, he had been confused and scared. When he was reintroduced to Garnet and Pearl, Bismuth was happy. They were happy, happier than Steven had ever seen them and he's not really sure if there's simply something that Bismuth can do that he can't, or if it's because they never let go of the fact that he killed their leader, that Steven is the reason his own mom isn't around anymore, but finally he decides it's easier to just roll with it and enjoy the happy mood that's currently filling up the house, trying to have fun in the process.

Already when Bismuth started telling lonely blade to do the wrong thing did Steven start to understand that something was wrong, but first when he stood with his mother's sword impaled deep within Bismuth's body, did he realise, that it wasn't that he was evil at the core,like homeworld gems, nor was it that he wanted to hurt other gems, he was just a desperate gem that wanted to protect those he cared about, no matter the cost.

And that was what made her desperate. As long as he was desperate to protect others the way he was now, he wasn't to be trusted, because it would be far too easy for her to decided that anyone was a traitor and try and take them out in order to be able to protect his loved ones, as he saw it.

Steven believed firmly that anyone with even slightest bit of good in their heart deserved a chance, but if there was a chance of your loved ones getting hurt, then you sometimes needed to change your beliefs.

Yet to this day Steven wondered if that made him as bad as Bismuth, or not. He knew Amethyst would tell him it did not, and Pearl and Garnet would either give a hesitant 'no' or not answer at all, but he also knew that no matter what they'd say, he'd always think it did.

Because desperate situations take desperate actions, and in hindsight, it didn't make Bismuth so very crazy after all.


End file.
